Un seul être vous manque
by mic0109
Summary: Saison 11 : l'histoire se passe pendant la saison 11


« UN ETRE VOUS MANQUE ET… »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sara n'avait plus le moral. Après avoir été sur une affaire dans laquelle l'une des suspectes était une ancienne petite amie de Grissom, la voilà maintenant à devoir aller voir Lady Heather. Il ne manquait plus que Terri Miller pour compléter le tableau des anciennes conquêtes de son maris, au du moins celle qu'elle connaissait.

Elle était assise dans ce café depuis plus de deux heures à regarder dans le vide avec sa tasse à café à la main qui depuis était devenu froide. Puis elle fut sortie de ces pensées par l'arrivé de Nick qui s'installa face à elle.

Nick : « Sara ? Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voiture sur le parking. Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs ! Un problème ? »

Sara : « Non. »

Nick : « Alors comment avance ton enquête ? »

Sara : « Plutôt bien, nous avons découvert que la victime se faisait suivre par une thérapeute. »

Nick : « Et vous l'avez rencontré ? »

Sara : « Oui, j'en reviens avec Ray et le Dr Heather Kesler nous a donné des renseignements intéressante sur la victime et son petit ami. »

Nick : "Heather Kesler comme…."

Sara : « Oui comme Lady Heather c'est bien elle. Après Julia, l'ex de Gil me voilà avec Heather. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça à trois mois d'intervalle. »

Nick : « Si je te comprends bien, il ne te manque plus que Terri Miller pour que ton tableau soit complet. »

Sara : « Terri Miller ? » lui fit elle avec un regard noir

Nick : « Oui Terri Miller, l'anthropologiste avec laquelle nous avons travaillé plusieurs fois. Je crois que j'aurai dû me taire »

Sara : « Je suis à bout. Entre le voyage de Griss à Cuba et celui en France, cela fait 5 semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon maris. Puis il y a eu cette affaire pendant laquelle j'ai découvert que Julia avait eu une liaison avec Gil. C'est vrai c'était il y a plus de quinze ans mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Ensuite la mère de Griss qui trouve que mon mariage n'est pas très conventionnel. Ah oui j'oubliais le meilleur : Hodges. »

Nick : « Hodges ? Alors là je vais te rassurer immédiatement il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Griss et Hodges. J'en suis sur à 100% »

A cette phrase, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara.

Nick « Au moins, j'ai réussit à te faire sourire. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hodges »

Sara : « Hodges trouve que Julia et Heather sont des femmes très sensuelle et féminine. De plus, Julia ayant une relation avec un étudiant et avec le passé de Heather dans le sado masochisme, Hodges est persuadé que ce qui attire Gil se sont femmes qui n'ont pas d'interdit et qui sont très libre sexuellement. Tandis que ma relation avec mon maris est basé sur l'intellectuel. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre le faite qu'on me dise que ce qui plait chez moi à mon maris c'est mon intelligence. Et puis, il a raison ce sont des très belles femmes. Lorsque Heather rentre dans une pièce tout les regards se pose sur elle»

Nick : « Je pense que si Hodges t'avait vu en robe comme j'ai pu te voir lors de l'affaire avec Julia, il aurait un autre discours »

Sara : « Merci »

Nick « Pourquoi tu ne prends pas quelques jours pour aller voir Griss ? »

Sara : « Gil est pour l'instant en Amérique du Sud, ensuite il doit aller présenter ces recherches à Paris à l'Université de la Sorbonnes »

Nick : « Et il ne fait aucune escale ici aux Etats Unis »

Sara : « Dans quatre jours juste avant de partir pour la France, il reste pour le week-end à New York car il a un rendez vous avec son éditeur. Ces études vont être publié dans un livre »

Nick : « Pars le rejoindre là bas »

Sara : « Je suis de repos dans deux jours et lorsque Griss arrive à New York c'est quand je reprends le travail »

Puis le téléphone de Sara sonna, c'était Ray qui avait du nouveau sur l'enquête.

Sara : « C'est Ray, il m'attend au poste de police, ils vont commencer l'interrogatoire du petit ami d'ici une heure »

Nick : «Je vais y aller aussi j'ai rendez vous au laboratoire d'ici 1 heure 30, réunion avec Catherine et Conrad »

Sara : « C'est le rôle d'un adjoint du superviseur, il n' y a pas que le prestige du poste il y aussi les inconvénients »

Nick : « Et je sais que tu y es pour quelques chose à ma nomination à ce poste, Catherine me l'a dit ».

Sara : « J'ai juste dit à Catherine que ce qu'il lui manquait c'était une personne sur qui elle pouvait s'appuyer et déléguer comme l'avait fait Griss pendant des années avec elle. Ensuite c'est elle toute seule qui t'as proposé le poste et d'ailleurs elle a fait un excellent choix »

Ils payèrent chacun leur addition et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Nick accompagna Sara jusqu'à sa voiture et au moment de partir il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amie. Elle en fut tellement surprise par ce geste affectueu qu'elle resta sans voix, elle avait bien sentie que ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux mais un baiser rempli de tendresse.

Nick se justifia d'une simple phrase : « Tu vois je ne suis pas de l'avis d'Hodges, je te trouve irrésistible »

Sara lui sourit « Merci, à tout à l'heure »

Il n'y avait eu aucune ambiguïté avec ce geste, elle avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, Nick avait tout simplement voulu la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait autant d'atout et de charme qu'une Lady Heather ou une Julia.

Lorsque Nick arriva au laboratoire, il se dirigea immédiatement dans son bureau pour voir le planning et il remarqua que si Sara n'avait pas pu pauser de congés en même temps qu'avait lieu le séjour de Griss à New York c'était à cause de lui. En effet il avait pris un long week-end afin de passer du temps avec sa famille dans son Texas natal.

Il appela immédiatement Catherine pour lui demander si cela ne lui posait pas de problème avec elle si il échangeait ces dates de repos avec celle de Sara. Elle fut surprise par sa demande car il lui avait parlé de son week-end au Texas avec enthousiasme.

Catherine au téléphone : « Tu as des soucis ? Et ton week-end au Texas »

Nick « Non, tout va bien mais je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne seront pas tous disponible pour mon séjour alors je préfère le décaler et en plus j'ai un ami qui m'a demandé un service» lui mentit il.

Catherine : « Pour moi, cela ne me pose aucun problème tant que j'ai le bon effectif au travail. Mais sais tu si Sara est ok »

Nick : « Je pense que cela devrait lui aller, je vais lui laisser un message pour l'informer de ce changement »

Trois heures plus tard, Catherine croisa Sara dans le couloirs et commença à lui parler de l'organisation du travail pendant la semaine car elle souhaitait lui laisser un dossier

Sara : « En tant normal, je te dirais oui sans problème mais je suis de repos dans deux jours »

Catherine : « Tu n'as pas eu le message de Nick ? »

Sara : « Il a essayé de me joindre mais j'étais au poste de police et je n'ai pas encore écouter son message »

Catherine « Il souhaitait échanger des jours de repos contre son week-end. Si cela ne te convient pas j'irai le voir »

Sara : « Non au contraire » puis Sara commença à partir

Catherine « Sara je voulais voir quelques points avec toi concernant ce dossier »

Sara : « Laisse moi juste cinq minutes le temps de réserver mon billet d'avion »

Après avoir réservé son billet d'avion et appeler Grissom l'informant qu'elle le rejoignait à New York, Sara quitta son bureau pour rejoindre Catherine en salle de réunion lorsqu'elle aperçu Nick en compagnie de Greg en salle de repos.

Elle rentra dans la salle sans dire un mot si dirigea vers Nick et l'embrassa

Sara : « Est ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? » puis elle quitta la pièce comme elle y était rentrée et en y laissant un Nick souriant et un Greg déconcerté par la scène qu'il venait d'assister.

Greg : « Et moi, pas un regard, pas un mot et encore moins une déclaration. Tu as fait quoi pour mériter ça ? »

Nick : « Rien, c'est juste mon charme texan. Tu vois Greg même les femmes mariées n'y résiste pas »

FIN….


End file.
